Christian Wulffs Netzwerke
[thumb|250px|''[Anm: zum Vergrößern anklicken]] Allgemeines zu den "Erbfreundschaften von Hannover" Die ungewöhnlich engen Beziehungen, die Politik und Wirtschaft in Hannover zunächst unter Gerhard Schröder und dann unter Christian Wulff pflegten und pflegen, insbesondere im Epizentrum, der Staatskanzlei, charakterisiert Robert von Lucius in seinem "FAZ"-Artikel vom 11. August 2011 wie folgt: : "In Erbfreundschaften geht es um das Genießen von Glanz, Aufmerksamkeit und Prominenz, aber immer auch um Zweckgemeinschaften. Diese beiden Kreise, der gesellschaftliche und der geschäftliche, überschneiden sich in der niedersächsischen Landeshauptstadt auffallend häufig." In diesem Zusammenhang mit den "Erbfreundschaften" werden neben Schröder und Wulff vor allem folgende Namen genannt: *Carsten Maschmeyer (Gründer des Finanzdienstleisters AMD) *Veronica Ferres (Schauspielerin) *Götz von Fromberg (Rechtsanwalt) *Scorpians (Rockgruppe) *Martin Kind (Vorstandschef von Hannover 9 und Hörgerätehersteller) *Michael Frenzel (TUI-Vorstandsvorsitzender) *Frank Hanebuth (Hells Angels) *Peter M. (Bandidos) Maschmeyer und Götz von Fromberg werden als "große Plauderer und begnadete Netzwerker" bezeichnet. : "Wer psychologische Deutungen schätzt, mag bemerken, dass alle vier aus dem Kern der Erbfreunde - Schröder, Wulff, Maschmeyer, von Fromberg - von einer schweren Kindheit berichten. Drei der vier wuchsen vaterlos auf. Das mag sie aneinander binden, die gemeinsame Erfahrungswelt und der Respekt, es dennoch „geschafft“ zu haben. : Wulffs Affinität zur Welt des Glamours : Diese Vergangenheit ist auch Teil der Erzählung des Politikers Christian Wulff. Seine Affinität zur Welt des Glamours gibt es erst seit seiner zweiten Hochzeit. Mit seiner Frau badet er dort im Licht der Öffentlichkeit, wo zuvor sein Vorgänger Gerhard Schröder anzutreffen war."static.twoday.net: Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover vom 11.08.2011 Anscheinend traf Lucius mit seinem Artikel ins Schwarze: "Der Artikel erregte Aufsehen noch an höchster Stelle. Einwendungen wurden erhoben. Gerhard Schröder bestand auf einer Richtigstellung."FAZ.net: Netzwerke in Hannover - Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel vom 30.11.2010 "Maschsee-Connection" "Das Netzwerk in Hannover ist groß. Im Zentrum steht '''Maschmeyer', der neben Gerhard Schröder und Christian Wulff '''auch beste Kontakte zu Scorpions-Sänger '''Klaus Meine, prominenten Ärzten und dem TUI-Vorstandsvorsitzenden Michael Frenzel unterhält. Man trifft sich gerne auf Maschmeyers Anwesen, vor allem bei seinen Sommerparties. Begegnet sind sich Maschmeyer und seine Freunde offenbar außerdem häufiger in der VIP-Lounge des Stadions von Hannover 96 am Maschsee. Der Sponsor des Vereins: Maschmeyers früheres Unternehmen AWD. Mit von der Partie: Der Rechtsanwalt''' Götz von Fromberg', der wiederum mit Altkanzler Gerhard Schröder in einer Bürogemeinschaft als Rechtsanwalt praktizierte. Von September 2005 bis Juli 2006 war Fromberg außerdem Präsident von Hannover 96. Fromberg ist als Anwalt bekannt in Hannover. Unter anderem verteidigte er den hannoverschen Chef der Rockerbande „Hells Angels“. Fromberg besitzt seinerseits Immobilien im Rotlichtviertel von Hannover, das von den „Hells Angels“ kontrolliert wird. Zu diesem Netz gehört außerdem '''Bela Anda'. Er war zuerst Schröders Regierungssprecher und wechselte dann zu Maschmeyers Finanzdienstleister AWD, wo er ebenfalls als Sprecher arbeitete. In diesem Unternehmen ist Maschmeyer '''heute zwar nicht mehr aktiv, dafür hat er aber die MaschmeyerRürupAG gegründet. Sein Geschäftspartner, '''Bert Rürup, ist ebenfalls kein Unbekannter. Rürup beriet''' Gerhard Schröder''' in seiner Zeit als Kanzler bei seinen Rentenreformplänen. Ein weiteres Mitglied: Jürgen Großmann. Er ist momentan noch Chef des Essener Energieriesen RWE. Außerdem gehört ihm das Stahlwerk Georgsmarienhütte südlich von Osnabrück, der Heimatstadt von Christian Wulff. (...) So war es möglich, dass nicht nur Christian Wulff und Gerhard Schröder von Hannover aus ihren Aufstieg begonnen. Auch die beiden Parteivorsitzenden Sigmar Gabriel '(SPD) und '''Philip Rösler '(FDP) sowie Arbeits- und Sozialministerin Ursula von der Leyen''' (CDU) hat die Zeit in Niedersachsen in bundespolitische Spitzenämter gehoben. Von der Leyen und Maschmeyer kennen sich übrigens auch: aus dem gemeinsamen Medizinstudium." Focus 'Frank Hanebuth von den "Hells Angels": Verbindung der "Maschsee-Connection" ins Rotlichtviertel ' thumb Nach Robert von Lucius´ sehr erhellendem Artikel (siehe oben) erschien bald darauf ein weiterer Beitrag in der "FAZ", der eine neue Dimension des Beziehungsgeflechts der "Maschsee-Connection" vertiefte - die Beziehungen des Hannoveraner Anwalts Götz von Fromberg zu den Hells Angels, genauer zu deren "Anführer" Frank Hanebuth, der u. a. das Rotlichtviertel am Steintor in Hannover mit seinem "Sicherheitsdienst" kontrolliert. In der "FAZ" schreibt Philip Eppelsheim im Artikel "Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel" vom 30. November 2011 Folgendes:FAZ.net: Netzwerke in Hannover - Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel vom 30.11.2010 "Frank Hanebuth ist der Präsident. Götz-Werner von Fromberg ist der Anwalt. Philip Eppelsheim ist der Reporter. Wer hält „das schönste Rotlichtviertel Deutschlands“ zusammen? Die Hells Angels. Mit Essen, Trinken und Frauen werden Millionen gemacht. (...) Frank Hanebuth stammt aus einer bürgerlichen Familie. Sein Vater arbeitete als Schulrektor, seine Mutter als Chefsekretärin. Er selbst machte eine Handwerkslehre. 1983 fing er im Steintorviertel an, mit achtzehn. „Ich habe in einer Bierbar den Tresen gemacht“, sagt er. „Dann suchten sie einen Wirtschafter.“ Das sind in Bordellen die Jungs für alles. Das Steintorviertel war damals ein Sumpf aus Puffs, Animierbars und Stripschuppen - ohne Party, ohne Schick und Mick. Als Rausschmeißer bekam Hanebuth bald Probleme mit dem Gesetz. Schon während seines ersten Jahres im Viertel lernte er von Fromberg kennen, der mehrere deutsche Kiezgrößen vertrat. Hanebuths Eltern hatten von Fromberg beauftragt, ihren Sohn zu verteidigen, der Schwierigkeiten wegen eines „typischen Türsteherdelikts“ hatte. Das war der Keim einer Freundschaft, die hielt. Zugleich erkannten die deutschen Kiezgrößen das „Potential“ von Hanebuth, von „Boxer-Frank“: seine Kraft, seine Gestalt. Ob sie auch seine Intelligenz erkannten? Jedenfalls hatte er schnell mächtige Fürsprecher. Er machte sich einen Namen im Milieu." (...) Seine Macht wuchs. Zugleich zeigte die Polizei, wie man so schön sagt, im Steintorviertel „Präsenz“. Nachdem ein Kurde in einem Eiscafé einen Kosovo-Albaner umgebracht hatte - der dritte Tote in gut einem Jahr -, patrouillierten Polizisten mit Maschinenpistolen durch's Rechteck. „Schönwetterpolizei reicht im Kampf gegen die Killerkommandos der Mafia nicht aus“, dröhnte Klosa. CDU-Landeschef Christian Wulff geißelte das Steintorviertel als „Eldorado der Organisierten Kriminalität“. Hanebuth und die Polizei räumten es auf. Es war das Ende der Bandenkriege in Hannover. Seitdem ist klar, wer das Sagen hat." (...) Von Fromberg wandte sich in jenen Gründertagen an den Präventivrat von Hannover, trug vor, wie man das Steintorviertel befrieden und modernisieren könne. Im Februar 1999 schrieb er als Anwalt von Hanebuth und anderen Bordellbetreibern einen Brief an Oberbürgermeister Schmalstieg und Polizeipräsident Klosa. Er warb dafür, eine „ausländerrechtlich unbedenkliche Regelung“ für die Prostituierten zu finden. Sonst bestehe die Gefahr, dass eine Kontrolle nicht mehr möglich sei: „Die Bordellbetreiber werden also die Häuser verlassen, die Eigentümer werden neu vermieten oder verkaufen; es bedarf keiner großen Phantasie, um herauszufinden, wer dann in das hannoversche Steintor-Milieu einzieht.“ Von Fromberg beendete seinen Brief mit den Worten: „Ich möchte allerdings erreichen, Konflikte, die ich befürchte und deren Ursache ich erläutern kann, zu vermeiden. Das kann jetzt noch gelingen, viel Zeit bleibt aber nicht.“ Auch damals schon ein Friedensschluss." (...) Im November 2000 durchsuchten 400 Polizisten 29 Bordelle, Wohnungen und Firmen in Norddeutschland. Frank Hanebuth und sechs weitere Männer wurden festgenommen. Ihnen wurden Körperverletzung, Erpressung, Menschenhandel und Zuhälterei vorgeworfen. Im August 2001 mussten sich die Männer vor dem Landgericht Hamburg verantworten. Laut Anklage war der Hamburger Zuhälter S. Mitglied der Hells Angels in Hannover geworden. Die Männer schleusten Frauen aus Osteuropa, Thailand und Südamerika ein, nahmen ihnen die Pässe ab, zwangen sie zur Prostitution, versklavten sie. Innerhalb eines knappen Jahres nahmen die geständigen Angeklagten einen zweistelligen Millionenbetrag ein. Gestanden hatten sechs; sie erhielten eine geringere Strafe. Einer gestand nicht: Frank Hanebuth, der von Fromberg verteidigt wurde. Die Staatsanwaltschaft hatte in ihm einen „Unternehmensberater“ gesehen; zu Unrecht, sagt Hanebuth. Die Hamburger Richter stellten das Verfahren gegen ihn ein, aber in Hannover, wo ebenfalls gegen ihn prozessiert wurde, bekam er in anderer Sache eine harte Strafe. Er hatte einen Rocker fast totgeschlagen. Dreieinhalb Jahre lautete das Urteil. Danach ist Hanebuth strafrechtlich nicht mehr in Erscheinung getreten. „Wir haben einige, die gesessen haben, man lernt, dass es nichts bringt. Man lernt aus Fehlern“, sagt er. Die Polizei Hannover sagt: „Wir haben keine Erkenntnisse, dass die Hells Angels in Hannover aktuell als verbrecherische Organisation einzustufen sind.“ (...) 2005 machte das Steintorviertel noch einmal negative Schlagzeilen. Als die Öffentlichkeit von der VW-Affäre erfuhr. Fünf Jahre zuvor hatte ein auf Hanebuth angesetzter V-Mann der Polizei berichtet, dass ein Bordellbetreiber Sex-Partys für VW-Manager organisiere. Manche Mühlen mahlen langsam - bis endlich auch die Öffentlichkeit von den Treffen der VW-Manager mit den Prostituierten aus dem Steintorviertel oder dem Edelbordell „Chateau am Schwanensee“ erfuhr. Dort, in Isernhagen nördlich der Landeshauptstadt, hatten erst die Bones und dann die Hells Angels das Sagen."" 'Götz von Fromberg: "Netzwerke stören nur den, der sie nicht hat"' Eppelsheim charakterisiert Götz von Fromberg in der "FAZ" folgendermaßen:FAZ.net: Netzwerke in Hannover - Ein Nachmittag im Steintorviertel vom 30.11.2010 "Auftritt Fromberg. Eine ebenso mächtige Figur wie Hanebuth, aber auf eine andere Art. Hanebuth war verschlossen, von Fromberg lacht mich an. Seine Gesichtszüge wandern freundlich, eine einnehmende Fülle aus weißen Bartstoppeln, weißem Haar und geröteter Haut. Hanebuth war muskelbepackt, von Fromberg ist weich. Sein Körper wirkt verletzlich, aber er umgibt sich mit einem Kraftfeld der Macht, das undurchdringlicher sein mag als Hanebuths Körperpanzer. Von Fromberg geleitet mich in sein Büro. Im Regal steht ein knappes Dutzend Ordner mit der Aufschrift „Presse“. 1975 wurde er Anwalt in Hannover. Er war 26 Jahre alt, und er war ein Freund von Gerhard Schröder. Im Referendariat hatten sie sich kennengelernt. Sie spielten im „Verein Fußball spielender Juristen“ - Fromberg als linker Verteidiger, seine Stärke: das Zerstören; Schröder als Mittelstürmer, der in jeden Ball ging. Abends gingen sie ins „Plümecke“, aßen Currywurst, tranken Bier, spielten Skat. Fromberg vertrat bald bekannte Rotlichtgrößen in Hannover, deren Bordelle als „deutsche Topadressen“ gelten. Das Milieu lernte, dem jungen Anwalt zu vertrauen. (...) Zum F.A.Z.-Artikel mit den „Erbfreundschaften“ sagt von Fromberg, er selbst sei ja noch ganz gut weggekommen, als Mann, der sich „ein äußerst vielfältiges und interessantes Netzwerk“ aufgebaut habe. „Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Netzwerke stören nur denjenigen, der sie nicht hat.“ Nicht großgeschrieben." Das Verhältnis zu Carsten Maschmeyer 'Gregor Baum' Baum Unternehmensgruppe Baum "Auch weit über die geschäftlichen Aktivitäten hinaus übernimmt Gregor Baum in vielfältiger Weise gesellschaftliche Verantwortung: Er ist Gesellschafter und Mitglied des Aufsichtsrats von Hannover 96, Präsident des Hannoverschen Rennvereins e.V., Vorstandsmitglied des Galoppsport-Dachverbandes, der Besitzervereinigung für Vollblutzucht und Rennen e.V., der Baden-Badener Auktionsgesellschaft (BBAG) und weiterer Institutionen des Galopprennsports." Baum 2006 Mitgliederversammlung des Hannoverschen Rennvereins : "Wenig später brachte es Baum auf den Punkt: „Unsere Rennbahn ist wieder zu einem echten Treffpunkt geworden. Viele Persönlichkeiten aus Gesellschaft, Politik und Wirtschaft waren vertreten, darunter der Alt-Oberbürgermeister Herbert Schmalstieg, sein Nachfolger Stephan Weil, Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff sowie viele andere Minister. Auch S.K.H. Heinrich Prinz von Hannover hat unserem Hippodrom einen privaten Besuch abgestattet Aber auf Dauer wird eine Steigerung der Präsentation von hochkarätigen Promis und Ehrengästen schwierig und damit verbunden eine dauerhaft gute Resonanz in der ortsansässigen und überregionalen Presse nicht einfach.“ Quelle November 2008 : Steintor-Chef O.-W. Seiler wird verabschiedet "Die Dankesrede hielt kein Geringerer als der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff. Auch der hannoversche Präsident Gregor Baum ließ es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, Seiler, der seine Trainertätigkeit beendet, nebst Ehefrau die besten Wünsche mit auf den Weg zu geben." Galopp August 2009 Ascot Renntag "Vielbewunderter Mittelpunkt: Bettina Wulff (35), Gattin des Ministerpräsidenten. Sie kam mit Söhnchen Linus Florian, trug ein Kostüm von Rena Lange mit Strohhut und rosa Schleife. (...) Zusammen mit Julia Baum, Gattin des Bult-Chefs, prämierte das Duo die schönsten Hüte." Bild 2010 : "Hippie-Alarm am Maschsee! Immobilien-Millionär Gregor Baum (44) hatte eingeladen, um den 40. Geburtstag seiner Frau Julia zu feiern. Natürlich kamen (fast) alle Gäste im wilden Hippie-Outfit. Unter ihnen auch das Bundespräsidenten-Paar Christian und Bettina Wulff. Statt Geschenken wurde um Spenden für die Robert-Enke-Stiftung gebeten." Bild 25.04.2011 Erster Renntag der Saison am Ostermontag "Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein verzeichnete die Bult am Ostermontag mit 22.700 Besuchern absoluten Rekord. Auch die Promidichte war rekordverdächtig. "Ein historischer Tag", freute sich Bult-Chef Gregor Baum. Auch Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit Ehefrau Bettina, Tochter Annalena, und den Söhnen Linus-Florian und Leander krönten ihr Osterfest mit einem Besuch auf der Neuen Bult – genauso wie Oberbürgermeister Stephan Weil, Dirk Rossmann, Martin Kind, Mirko Slomka und und und." Nobilis "Der traditionelle Renntag am Ostermontag stand unter dem Patronat von Hannover 96. Neben der gesamten Mannschaft des erfolgreichen Bundesligaclubs amüsierten sich 22 700 Besucher auf der Neuen Bult. Neben Bundespräsident Christian Wulf, der ganz privat auf der Neuen Bult weilte, äußerte sich auch Hannovers Oberbürgermeister Stephan Weil ausgesprochen angetan von der Veranstaltung: „Mir gefällt es großartig, insbesondere die vielen gutgelaunten Menschen hier.“ Galopp April 2011 : "Seit dem Herbst 2004 ist Gregor Baum Präsident des Hannoverschen Rennvereins, dem ältesten Sportverein in der Niedersächsischen Landeshauptstadt. (...) Gegen Ende des vergangenen Jahres konnte HRV-Präsident Gregor Baum gemeinsam mit dem Aufsichtsratsvorsitzenden Friedrich von Lenthe in Gesprächen mit den politischen Gremien der Städte Hannover und Langenhagen einen zweckgebundenen Zuschuss in Millionenhöhe aushandeln, mit dem der Fortbestand der Galopprennen auf der Neuen Bult mittelfristig gesichert wurde. Sven Wissel: Passend zum Hannover 96-Renntag sei uns auch eine Frage zum Fußball-Bundesligisten gestattet. Stimmt es, dass Sie sich für Mirko Slomka stark gemacht und einen maßgeblichen Anteil an seiner Verpflichtung hatten? Gregor Baum: Ja, wir haben in einem kleineren Kreis mit den möglichen Trainerkandidaten Gespräche geführt und uns dann gemeinsam für Mirko Slomka entschieden. Dieser hat mit einem fundierten Konzept überzeugt." NeueBult In unmittelbarer Nähe zur Rennbahn Neue Bult liegt Maschmeyers Hotel Seefugium. Im April 2011 kaufte Gregor Baum 900 Wohnungen in Oldenburg. "Inhaber Gregor Baum verwaltet in Hannover und Bremen rund 3500 Wohnungen und engagiert sich erstmals auf dem Oldenburger Wohnungsmarkt." GSG Verkäufer : Die GSG Oldenburg. Aktionäre : Stadt und Land Oldenburg, Landessparkasse Oldenburg, Bremer Landesbank. GSG Sowohl Carsten Maschmeyer wie auch Gregor Baum haben nach dem Rücktritt Wulffs als BP öffentlich bekundet, daß sie die Beziehungen zum Ehepaar Wulff weiter pflegen werden. "Top-Schauspielerin Veronica Ferres (46) und Multi-Unternehmer Carsten Maschmeyer (52) haben sich verlobt! Wie BILD erfuhr, hatte er schon am 11. November letzten Jahres heimlich, still und leise in Paris um ihre Hand angehalten.Erst jetzt, am Samstag, feierte das Glamour-Paar im engsten Kreis von Familie und Wegbegleitern das Ereignis. Unter den Gästen: Guido Westerwelle, Bettina Wulff, Doris und Gerhard Schröder, „Scorpions“-Sänger Klaus Meine und Fußballtrainer Mirko Slomka." Bild "Der AWD-Gründer Carsten Maschmeyer '''will auch in Zukunft dem zurückgetretenen Bundespräsidenten Christian Wulff zur Seite stehen. In einem Interview mit der „Bild am Sonntag“ sagte Maschmeyer: „Freundschaften bewähren sich besonders in schwierigen Zeiten.“ Der 52-Jährige gilt in Hannover als extrem gut vernetzt." Focus "Sogar Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (52) und seine Gattin Bettina (38) ließen sich die Partie nicht entgehen, tauchten plötzlich in der AWD-Arena auf. Gut gelaunt, lächelnd gingen sie in die Loge von Unternehmer '''Gregor Baum. Von der Anspannung der letzten Wochen keine Spur. Wulff (schwarze Jacke, Pullover, Jeans) und seine Bettina (in Jeans und Mantel) fuhren mit ihrem Skoda Yeti vor, parkten auf dem VIP-Parkplatz." Bild Hannovers Netzwerke scheinen also auch die schlimmsten Krisen zu überstehen... Interview zu den Protagonisten [thumb|250px|''[Anm: zum Vergrößern anklicken]] Auszug aus einem "Spiegel"-Interview mit '''Klaus Meine', Frontmann der in Hannover beheimateten Scorpions, mit dem Titel "Ich habe Hannover nie als Sumpf empfunden":Spiegel Online: "Ich habe Hannover nie als Sumpf empfunden" vom 21.01.2012 "SPIEGEL ONLINE: Seit wann kennen Sie zum Beispiel Gerhard Schröder? Meine: Seit den achtziger Jahren, als er noch Oppositionsführer in Niedersachsen war. Als Ministerpräsident hat er dann die Scorpions 1992 zur Expo nach Sevilla mitgenommen. Irgendein Geigenensemble aus der Heide wollte er nicht, es sollte Rock aus Niedersachsen sein. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Duzen Sie Schröder? Meine: Schon ewig. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Und Christian Wulff? Meine: Ja, ich habe ihm das Du angeboten, als er Ministerpräsident wurde. Ich bin ja der ältere von uns beiden. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Welchen bekannten Hannoveraner würden Sie als Freund bezeichnen? Meine: Da gibt es natürlich viele enge Freunde ganz unterschiedlicher Couleur, auch außerhalb der Band: Mediziner, Konzertveranstalter oder zum Beispiel Götz von Fromberg... SPIEGEL ONLINE: ...der Rechtsanwalt, Schröder-Freund und frühere Präsident von Hannover 96... Meine: ... oder Carsten Maschmeyer. Wir kennen uns lange, er ist ein großartiger Gastgeber, er ist ein Mann, der seinen Reichtum nicht vor sich her trägt, er lässt nicht den großen Macker raushängen. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Erstaunlich. Alle Berichte über ihn erzählen das Gegenteil. Er soll gern Hof halten in seinem Weinkeller. Meine: Aus meiner Wahrnehmung ist das anders. Ich kenne den Menschen Carsten Maschmeyer. Natürlich hat er ein großes Haus mit einem großen Garten, einen Pool und seinen berühmten Weinkeller. SPIEGEL ONLINE: Stimmt es, dass Maschmeyer in den frühen Siebzigern für die Scorpions Konzertplakate geklebt hat? Meine: Ja, er hat in jungen Jahren Geld damit verdient, dass er mit einem Kleistereimer um die Häuser gezogen ist. Er war damals ein Scorpions-Fan, aber wir kannten ihn noch nicht." 'Wulff und die Maschsee-Connection' "Christian Wulff ist ein sozialer Aufsteiger par excellence. Er kommt aus kleinen Verhältnissen - er hat nicht am Hungertuch genagt - aber es waren ja auch zerrüttete Familienverhältnisse, ist dann in die Politik gekommen, war zunächst Oppositionspolitiker und war dann zum Ministerpräsidenten gewählt worden, und dann kommen natürlich Leute auf einen zu, die ihn vorher gar nicht beachtet haben. Das sind eben Leute wie Carsten Machmeyer, wie möglicherweise der Berliner Filmunternehmer David Groenewold, wie Baumgartl von der Talanx-Versicherung. Die kommen auf Sie zu - dadurch, dass Sie ein Träger von Macht sind, finden die Sie natürlich interessant. Und da ist eben die Frage, ob es sich um Freundschaften handelt, oder um ein dienstliches Zweckverhältnis. Ich glaube, Christian Wulff hat da einiges missverstanden. Christian Wulff hat geglaubt, gehofft, dass es sich um persönliche Freundschaften handelt, ich glaube - bis auf eine Ausnahme, David Groenewold - trifft das so nicht zu." ZDF Frontal21: Das ist eine Schutzbehauptung Hier ein Gefälligkeitsinterview von Heiko Rehberg in "Hannoverschen Allgemeinen", auf der ersten Seite des Sportteils.Hannoversche Allgemeine: Utz Claasen - Der Fußball-König von Mallorca vom 19.01.2012 "Club 2013" Der Spendensammelverein "Club 2013" wird in der "NWZ Online" vom 31. März 2007 wie folgt beschrieben: "Die Landtagswahl 2008 ist noch längst nicht gelaufen, doch bei der CDU denkt man bereits einen Schritt weiter. Ein Spendensammelverein soll dazu beitragen, dass die Christdemokraten auch nach 2013 in Niedersachsen an der Macht bleiben. Sinnigerweise firmiert der Unterstützerkreis unter dem Namen "Club 2013". Er ist ein Sammelbecken für Unternehmer und Privatpersonen, die gewillt sind, der Partei finanziell unter die Arme zu greifen. (...) Der "Club 2013" ist kein eingetragener Verein, sondern ein Teil der CDU. Laut [CDU-Generalsekretär Ulf] Thiele hat er zurzeit bis zu 70 Mitglieder, die monatlich Summen von 50 Euro aufwärts in die Parteikasse stecken. Großspender seien nicht dabei. Dafür aber viele Mittelständler. Präsident des Clubs ist der Verdener Unternehmer Wolfgang Reichelt. Als Dank für ihr Engagement erhalten die Mitglieder politische Informationen aus erster Hand. Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring war bereits Gast bei einem der rustikalen Abendessen. Beim nächsten Treffen in Rastede im April steht Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff auf der Gästeliste."NWZ Online: "Club 2013" füllt die CDU-Parteikasse vom 31.03.2007 In "celleheute.de" vom 6. Januar 2012 werden Vorwürfe gegen den Verein durch die Parlamentarische Geschäftsführerin der SPD-Landtagsfraktion, Johanne Modder, kommentiert: "Die original Einladungskarten des ,Club 2013‘, die die "tageszeitung" am Freitag auf ihrer Internetseite veröffentlicht hat, belegen nicht nur die rege Teilnahme niedersächsischer CDU-Regierungsmitglieder an Veranstaltungen des Spendensammelvereins. Es wird auch die Verknüpfung von Parteispenden mit Regierungsinformationen aus erster Hand mehr als deutlich. Die Herren Wulff, McAllister, Möllring und Ehlen sowie Frau Wanka werden den Teilnehmern explizit mit ihren Regierungsfunktionen angekündigt. Manche Kabinettssitzung dürfte schlechter besucht sein. Hier wird eindeutig eine Trennlinie überschritten. Regierungsmitglieder treten als Zugpferde für einen Verein auf, der die CDU-Parteikasse füllen soll. Dass sich aber auch Landtagspräsident Hermann Dinkla mit voller Titulatur für zumindest eine Veranstaltung des ,Clubs 2013‘ hergibt, ist schon sehr verwunderlich.“celleheute.de: Landtags-SPD zu CDU/"Club 2013"-Vorwürfen vom 06.01.2012 In einem Artikel von "n-tv.de" wird der Vorwurf der SPD gespiegelt, dass 30 Mitglieder des "Club 2013" mit einem "Fototermin mit der Kanzlerin" und einem "Gespräch mit dem Kanzleramtschef" für die Spendentätigkeit gedankt wurde. Während die SPD darin "eine mögliche Verquickung von Parteiaktivitäten und Regierungsämtern" erkennt, rechtfertigt Möllring: "Es sei in allen Parteien Praxis, dass sich Mitglieder in herausgehobenen Ämtern "intensiv am Parteileben auf allen Ebenen beteiligten (...). Eine andere Erwartung wäre lebensfremd." Deshalb habe man und werde man auch weiterhin an Veranstaltungen des "Club 2013" teilnehmen."n-tv.de: "Club 2013" im Kanzleramt - SPD wittert weitere Wulff-Affäre vom 27.01.2012 Weitere Hintergrundinformationen findet man bei der "NWZ Online" vom 31. Januar 2012: "In seinen Anfangsjahren konnte der Club 2013 fast im Verborgenen wirken (...). Der Club hat angeblich weder eine feste Organisation, noch gibt es Mitgliederlisten. Auch Fragen über das Spendenaufkommen beantwortet die CDU nicht. Journalisten sind zu den Treffen, die Unternehmer wie Jürgen Viertelhaus, Oldenburg, und Wolfgang Reichelt, Verden, organisieren, nicht zugelassen. Nach Angaben von CDU-Generalsekretär Ulf Thiele (Uplengen) soll der Club 2013 inzwischen bis zu 350 Unterstützer haben, vor allem Unternehmer, aber auch Wissenschaftler und Künstler. Spenden müsse niemand, betont der Generalsekretär. Die meisten tun es aber wohl doch. 50 Euro monatlich werden als Mindestbeitrag empfohlen. Großspender seien nicht dabei. Dafür aber viele Mittelständler. (...) Die CDU betont die Unabhängigkeit des Clubs. Die Partei helfe nur bei der Kontaktvermittlung, heißt es. Die beteiligten Unternehmer halten sich mit Auskünften lieber zurück oder wollen anonym bleiben. Viertelhaus betont, dass er weder Parteimitglied sei, noch als Spendensammler zur Verfügung stehe."NWZ Online: Club 2013 diente Wulffs Wiederwahl vom 31.01.2012 Andenpakt Wikipedia: Andenpakt (CDU) Wie es zur Gründung des „Andenpakts“ kam, schildert 2005 das Magazin Cicero: „Der legendäre „Andenpakt“ ist der mächtigste Geheimbund der deutschen Politik. Im Verborgenen planen Roland Koch, Christian Wulff, Friedrich Merz und weitere einflussreiche Unionisten die Zukunft des Landes. Angela Merkel ist nicht dabei. (...) Die Jugendorganisation der CDU ist in Wirklichkeit ja ein Reiseunternehmen mit starker Vergnügungskomponente. Wie schon öfter sind die jungen Herren zu einem Auslandstrip aufgebrochen, diesmal nach Südamerika. Da sind die meisten von ihnen noch nicht gewesen. Auf jenem Nachtflug, knapp über den Gipfeln der Anden, entlud sich der Zorn auf die schwäbische Spaßbremse. Die Aufständischen kritzelten auf ein Stück Papier der Fluglinie Viasa eine Resolution. Das Gründungsdokument ihrer Jungenbande. Sie waren die Guten, Wissmann der Böse. „Die Lage ist ernst“, begann das Manifest, „in Sorge um die hochkarätig besetzte Delegation und zum Schutze der Gesundheit schließen wir uns hiermit zum Pacto Andino Segundo zusammen.“ Zentrale Botschaft: „Mehr Ambiente in der Politik“. Die Gruppe war gnädig, auch Wissmann durfte mitmachen. Der Andenpakt war geschlossen. Er sollte Deutschlands Geschicke viele Jahre später mitbestimmen. (...) Von der Gründungnacht bis heute macht Lord Huck den Schriftführer und Generalsekretär, er führt auch das Pakt-Konto bei der Deutschen Bank in Braunschweig. Die Gründungsurkunde hat der Wirtschaftsanwalt sorgfältig weggesperrt. Der Pacto Andino ist in seiner beeindruckenden Ansammlung prominenter und erfolgreicher Politiker konkurrenzlos (siehe Kasten). Denn mit den Jahren wuchs die Zahl und Bedeutung der Paktbrüder auf Bundesregierungsstärke: Die Ministerpräsidenten Christian Wulff, Roland Koch, Peter Müller, Günther Oettinger, Hamburgs Bürgermeister Ole von Beust, der designierte Minister Franz Josef Jung, die Ex-Minister Volker Bouffier und Matthias Wissmann, die Großparlamentarier Friedrich Merz, Elmar Brok, Friedbert Pflüger, Joachim Herrmann von der CSU, die Schöngeister Wulf Schönbohm und Christoph Böhr, der Privatfernseh-Mann Jürgen Doetz, Anwalt Bernd Huck und der bodenständige Bremer Kommunalpolitiker und Kaufmann Bernd Sumbel, der Versicherer Claus Vogt, die Sparkassen-Größe Heinrich Haasis. Ökonomisch hilfreich war von Anfang an der weltweit buddelnde Torfmogul Helmut Aurenz, den Wissmann aus seinem Heimatwahlkreis Ludwigsburg kannte.' Der reiche Unternehmer spendierte schon mal was, „besonders dem Wulff, der hatte ja am wenigsten Geld von allen“.' Am 9. Januar führt Koch eines der wenigen Telefonate in seinem Leben, die deutlich über Zimmerlautstärke hinausgehen. Mit wachsender Fonzahl teilt er einer zunehmend bockigen Vorsitzenden mit, dass sie keinen Rückhalt, keine Chance, keine Berechtigung auf die Kandidatur habe. Merkel brüllt zurück, aber sie gibt sich geschlagen. Gegen das Anden-Pack hat sie keine Chance, das sieht sie ein. Sie bucht ein Privatflugzeug nach München. Frühstück in Wolfratshausen. Stoiber triumphiert. Und mit ihm der Pakt. Sie hatten ihre Kandidatur verhindert. Die Vorsitzende hat in wenigen Tagen tief reichende Erkenntnisse über die Funktionsweise ihrer Partei gewonnen und dabei einen wichtigen Entschluss gefasst: Diese Bruderschaft muss zerschlagen werden. „Ich habe den Andenpakt unterschätzt“, sagt sie später.“Cicero: Alle gegen eine vom 23.11.2005 ZDFonline: Aus ihrer Kenntnis auch des Inneren der CDU: Gibt es relevante Kreise, Netzwerke, mit denen Frau Merkel wirklich Schwierigkeiten hat? Langguth: (...) Auch der so genannte Anden-Pakt (ein informeller Club, dem unter anderem die Ministerpräsidenten Roland Koch, Christian Wulff, Peter Müller und Günther Oettinger angehören - Anmerkung der Redaktion) sollte nicht überschätzt werden. Die Interessen eines Roland Koch sind andere als die eines Christian Wulff. Die Mitglieder sind einerseits durch gemeinsame (vor allem Reise-) Erlebnisse verbunden, andererseits stehen sie untereinander aber auch in intensiver Konkurrenz.www.gerd-langguth.de: Im Zweifel für die Freiheit (aus: zdf.de, 4. September 2005) vom 04.09.2005 11. Juni 2006 A. Hellemann, M. S. Lambeck und H.-W. SaurE in der "Bild": Oder die alljährlichen Ausflüge mit seiner Polit-Clique, dem Anden-Pakt. Nur einmal, vor 13 Jahren und schwanger, war Christiane Wulff dabei. Danach entschuldigte er sie bei den Freunden immer mit Hinweis, Christiane sei bei der Tochter. Als die Clique, zu der auch Hessens Ministerpräsident Roland Koch und Verteidigungsminister Franz Josef Jung gehören, im vergangenen Jahr nach Zypern reiste, war seine Frau wieder nicht dabei. Seine Freunde aber hatten ihre Partnerinnen mitgenommen.Bild.de: Wulff-Trennung: Eine Ehe, die zwei Menschen einsam machte vom 11.06.2006 Frage : Politiker pflegten ebenfalls Seilschaften, die sich gegenseitig stützten, wie den berühmten Andenpakt, dem unter anderem die CDU-Granden Roland Koch und Christian Wulff angehörten. Was hat die junge Politgarde heute zu bieten? Hartmann: Was aus dem Andenpakt wurde, der ja als Opposition zu Angela Merkel entstand, ist bekannt: Er ist zerfallen. Und aus der so genannten Pizza-Connection, einem lockeren Bündnis schwarz-grüner Politiker, ist ebenfalls nichts Rechtes geworden. Letztlich verhalten sich Politiker, ob jung oder alt, stets gleich: Sie stabilisieren ihre persönliche Machtbasis und denken an ihre Solokarriere - Pakt hin, Connection her.Spiegel Online: Wer hat die beste Seilschaft? vom 08.04.2011 "Der Anden-Pakt ist out. Jenes informelle Karriere-Netzwerk, mit dem sich einst eine Seilschaft jüngerer CDU-Politiker gegenseitig nach oben hievte. (...) In ist jetzt der Leichlinger Kreis. (...) Der Leichlinger Kreis ist heute das wichtigste parteiinterne Machtinstrument Angela Merkels. Denn ihm gehören an: ihr Generalsekretär Ronald Pofalla; der im Wirtschaftsministerium arbeitende Staatssekretär Peter Hintze, einst Merkels Vorgänger auf dem Posten des CDU-Generalsekretärs; der neue Staatsminister Hermann Gröhe, der für die Bund-Länder-Koordination verantwortlich ist im Kanzleramt; der Justiziar der Unionsfraktion, Günter Krings; der Parlamentarische Geschäftsführer der CDU/CSU-Fraktion Norbert Röttgen.stern.de: Berlin vertraulich! - Der Absturz des Anden-Pakts vom 03.11.2008 Verhältnis Möllring - Wulff ( Recherche) Hintergrund Wulff/Möllring. (Noch in Bearbeitung Andieleine 12:51, 13. Jan. 2012 (UTC)) Der niedersächsische Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring kaufte im Juni 2010, angeblich ohne Wissen des damaligen MP Wulff, eine Steuer-CD mit Daten von Steuerbetrügern aus der Schweiz. Der Preis betrug 185.00 Euro und die CD enthielt mehr als 20.000 Datensätze. Außerdem: Budgettricksereien Möllrings und Wulffs im niedersächsischen Haushalt 2010, Zitat aus der "TAZ": "Für Wulff ist das besonders peinlich. Seit Jahren feilt er am Image des soliden, treu sorgenden Landesvaters, dem nichts mehr zuwider ist, als gewissenlose Schuldenmacher. Und er wurde nicht müde, diese fiskalische Redlichkeit wie eine Monstranz vor sich her zu tragen."taz.de: Alles Sinistre kommt aus Niedersachsen vom 22.10.2009 Zshg. Wolfsburg - Schnellecke/ Karp / CDU / Wulff und Glaeseker siehe dazu auch mein aside auf der WulffPlag-Seite zum "Nord-Süd-Dialog. Bzw ich kopier das hier mal rein: Auch der mittlerweile im Ruhestand sich befindliche Wolfsburger OB Schnellecke war dort (d.i. auf dem Nord-Süd-Dialog, 2009), über ihn ergeben sich auch Verbindungen wieder zu Glaeseke, aber das wäre einen eigenen SchnelleckePlag wert (den er sich durchaus verdient hätte, siehe Bericht im NDRNDR.de: Stadtwerke-Affäre: Nahrstedt gibt Druck nach vom 28.09.2010). Nur so viel, es geht erneut um Vorteilsnahme und um einen kommunalen Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher ,Mike Nahrstedt, der angehalten wurde, im Zuge der Wulff'schen Landtagswahlen 2003, Wahlkampf mithilfe seines Dienstwagens und Notebooks für die CDU zu betreiben. Laut NDR gibt es auch einen direkten Bezug zu Glaeseker: "Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident David McAllister (CDU) wies am Freitag alle Vorwürfe gegen die Landes-CDU im Zusammenhang mit der Stadtwerke-Affäre zurück. Die CDU habe sich nichts vorzuwerfen, antwortete er auf einen Fragenkatalog der Landtagsfraktion der Grünen. Diese kritisierten die Antworten als unzureichend. In der nächsten Landtagssitzung will die Opposition die Affäre um mögliche illegale Wahlkampffinanzierung weiter behandeln. Dessen ungeachtet zieht die Affäre Kreise bis ins Bundespräsidialamt. Der Sprecher von Bundespräsident Wulff, Olaf Glaeseker, soll in seiner Funktion als ehemaliger Pressesprecher der CDU Niedersachsen parteipolitische Arbeitsaufträge an die dienstliche Mailadresse von Stadtwerke-Pressesprecher Nahrstedt geschickt haben." Auch der Wahlkampfmanager Wulffs, Karp steht im Blickfeld rechtlicher Ermittlungen: "Besser!“ Das war der Siegerslogan, den sich Markus Karp ausgedacht hatte für die Wahlkampagne der CDU Niedersachsen 2003. Mancher erinnert sich daran, wie Karp, ein junger Professor und CDU-Politiker aus Wolfsburg, sein Wahlkampfkonzept im Landesvorstand vorstellte. Wie ein amerikanischer Manager sei er aufgetreten. „Da war klar, der kann alles verkaufen: CDU genauso wie Windeln“, sagt einer, der dabei war. Manche fanden den Wahlkampfleiter von Christian Wulff etwas überdreht, andere waren beeindruckt. Der Erfolg gab Karp Recht. Nach zwei vergeblichen Anläufen wird der CDU-Mann Wulff Ministerpräsident in Hannover. Karp, heute 44, war immer schnell. Mit 32 wird er Professor für Betriebswirtschaftslehre, Marketing und einiges mehr an der Technischen Fachhochschule Wildau in Brandenburg. Und in seiner Heimat, der roten Arbeiterstadt Wolfsburg, macht er 2001 den CDU-Mann Rolf Schnellecke, Inhaber einer internationalen Spedition, zum Oberbürgermeister. Seitdem sind beide befreundet. Schnellecke, seit zwei Jahren Honorarprofessor an der Fachhochschule Wildau, und Karp – das sind die starken Männer der Wolfsburger CDU. (...) Derzeit will Markus Karp nicht reden. Anfragen der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung beantwortet er weder mündlich noch schriftlich. Denn 14 Seiten eng bedrucktes Papier, die seit einer Woche zirkulieren, haben sein Leben verändert und die CDU Wolfsburg in eine Krise gestürzt. Sie könnte sich ausweiten auf die CDU Niedersachsen, ihre Erschütterungen könnten bis ins Schloss Bellevue zu spüren sein. Aufgeschrieben haben die Seiten Maik Nahrstedt, bis vor kurzem Pressesprecher der Stadtwerke Wolfsburg, sowie zwei Prokuristen des kommunalen Unternehmens. Sodann wurden sie an den Aufsichtsrat der Stadtwerke geschickt. Nahrstedt, heute 42, und Karp waren enge Freunde seit den Tagen der Jungen Union, fuhren zusammen in Urlaub. Nahrstedt tat jahrelang das, was Karp ihm auftrug. Er bekam so Zugang zu Kreisen, den er sonst nicht gehabt hätte. Etwa zur Landes-CDU um Christian Wulff, die Karp nach Hannover holte. Für den Wulff-Wahlkampf sei er auf Karps Verlangen hin „halbtags und oft auch einige Tage am Stück bei vollen Bezügen durch die Stadtwerke von der Arbeit bei den Stadtwerken freigestellt“ worden, schreibt Nahrstedt. Das Gleiche habe für viele andere Wahlkämpfe und insgesamt für CDU-Pressearbeit gegolten. Mehrmals in der Woche sei er mit einem Dienst-Polo der Stadtwerke in die CDU-Landesgeschäftsstelle nach Hannover gefahren, oft habe er Karp mitgenommen. Fahrtkosten und Kosten für das Handy seien, wie bei früheren Wahlkämpfen, von den Stadtwerken bezahlt worden. Auch ein Notebook samt Funkkarte mit monatlichen Kosten in Höhe von 500 Euro seien von damals an bis in die Gegenwart über die Stadtwerke abgerechnet worden." (...) In den Jahren 2002 und 2003 sollen in Wulffs CDU-Team in Hannover die „Besserwisser“ aus Wolfsburg zunächst schlecht gelitten gewesen sein. Karp und Olaf Glaeseker, damals CDU-Landessprecher und heute Wulffs Sprecher im Schloss Bellevue, mochten einander nicht. In Wolfsburg glaubten CDU-Politiker, Karp hoffe auf einen Posten als Wirtschafts- oder Wissenschaftsminister in Wulffs Kabinett. Er bekam ihn nicht. Aber er heiratete Wulffs damalige Sekretärin. Mittlerweile ermittelt die Staatsanwaltschaft Braunschweig gegen Nahrstedt und Karp wegen Untreue, im Falle Karps auch wegen Vorteilsgewährung. Daneben gibt es drei weitere Verfahren. Eines gegen Nahrstedt wegen der Verbreitung falscher Behauptungen – er soll der Verfasser von Dutzenden anonymer Briefe sein, die in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren an Zeitungen, Rundfunksender und Abgeordnete verschickt wurden und die gegen Karp gerichtet waren. Vor fünf Wochen hatte die Polizei deswegen das Haus und die Büros von Nahrstedt durchsucht, Computer und Akten beschlagnahmt. Nahrstedt, mittlerweile zum Betriebsrat der Stadtwerke auf einer gegen Karp gerichteten Liste gewählt, hat wiederum seinen früheren Freund wegen Nötigung angezeigt – ein Vertrauter Karps soll einen Prokuristen mit Unannehmlichkeiten wegen zu viel bestellter VIP-Karten für Fußballspiele gedroht haben, wenn er nicht gegen Nahrstedt aussage. Im Falle der VIP-Karten – es geht um einen Betrag von 4000 Euro – läuft gegen Nahrstedt und den Prokuristen ein weiteres Ermittlungsverfahren wegen des Verdachts auf Untreue.FAZ.net: Stadtwerke Wolfsburg im Wahlkampf „Eine Art Parteizentrale der CDU“ vom 19.09.2010 Quellenmaterial *Der Schattenmann - Wirtschaftswoche 21/2009, 18.05.2009 (enthält eine aufschlussreiche ganzseitige Grafik "Wulffs Wirtschaftswelt - Die wichtigsten Vertrauten des niedersächsischen Ministerpräsidenten") *Robert von Lucius, "Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover" - FAZ, 11.08.2011 **"Carsten Maschmeyer, Veronica Ferres, Christian Wulff, Götz von Fromberg, Gerhard Schröder - in Niedersachsens Landeshauptstadt pflegt die Prominenz eine Kumpanei hart an der Grenze zur Anrüchigkeit. Man sieht sich. Ständig." *Ralf Wiegand, Hannover-Bande - Süddeutsche Zeitung, 13.12.2011 **"Man kennt sich, man hilft sich: In Hannover liegt der Sumpf aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Unternehmen und Prominenz, auf dem Karrieren blühen - unter anderem die von Bundespräsident Wulff und Altkanzler Schröder. Die Wahrheit über Wulffs Privatkredit rückt jetzt wieder die sogenannte Maschsee-Connection in den Mittelpunkt. Sie gibt Anlass für wildeste Gerüchte." *Robert von Lucius, Die schwindende Kultur des Schonens - FAZ, 16.12.2011 **"Der Kitt der 'Erbfreundschaften' um Bundespräsident Wulff bröckelt. Die Hannoveraner Verbindungen von politischer Macht, Geschäftsinteressen und Rotlichtmilieu scheuen inzwischen zumindest das Tageslicht." *Teresa Havlicek, Wulffs Maschsee-Connection - taz, 16.12.2011 **"Die Darlehensaffäre wirft ein Schlaglicht auf die Männer-Netzwerke, die Christian Wulff in Hannover knüpfte. Nun soll der Ältestenrat prüfen, ob er gegen Gesetze verstoßen hat." *Kurt Kister, Aktive Andockstation für Adabeis - Süddeutsche Zeitung, 22.12.2011 **"Menschen wie den Unternehmer Carsten Maschmeyer und seine zigarrenrauchende Hannover-Clique nennt man in Österreich 'Adabeis', auf Deutsch: 'Auchmitdabeiseinwoller'. Als Ministerpäsident schien Wulff für solche Menschen besonders empfänglich gewesen zu sein. Für den Bundespräsidenten Wulff dürfte das immens peinlich sein." Anschauungsmaterial / Schaubilder thumb|Wulffs Netzwerk *Claus Hesseling, Gephi-Projekt: Wulff und die "Maschsee-Mafia" - Netzprotokolle, 19.12.2011 **'"Abgebildet sind alle in Artikeln von FAZ, taz und Hamburger Abendblatt erwähnte Verbindungen – ohne Gewähr auf Richtigkeit und Vollständigkeit."' **png-Version **Google-Dokument (Spreadsheet) *Das Schaubild `Wullfs Netzwerk` entstammt der Wirtschaftswoche 21/2009 vom 18. Mai 2009. *Das Schaubild Die Freunde des Präsidenten findet sich in einem Artikel der Welt-Online vom 21.12.2011.thumb|Die Freunde des Präsidenten (Welt online) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hintergrund Kategorie:Personen